5th Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 5th Minnesota Regiment Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army in the Western Theater of the American Civil War. Service On October 23, 1861, Assistant Secretary of War Thomas A. Scott sent correspondence to Minnesota Governor Alexander Ramsey, authorizing him to raise a 5th regiment of infantry in the state. The 5th Minnesota was mustered into Federal service at Fort Snelling, Minnesota, between March 15 and April 30, 1862. The 5th Minnesota took part in the following battles and actions: * Farmington, Mississippi, May 28, 1862 (Companies A,E-K) * Redwood, Minnesota, Aug 18, 1862 (Company B, Dakota Conflict) * Fort Ridgely, Minnesota, August 20–22, 1862 (Companiess B & C, Dakota Conflict) * Fort Abercrombie, Minnesota, September 3–6, 1862 (Company D, Dakota Conflict) * Iuka, Mississippi, September 19, 1862 (Companies A,E-K) * Corinth, Mississippi, October 4, 1862 (Companies A,E-K) * Mississippi Springs, Mississippi, May 13, 1863 (5th Regiment from here on) * Jackson, Mississippi, May 14, 1863 * Assault on Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Satartia, Mississippi, June 4, 1863 * Mechanicsburg, Mississippi, June 6, 1863 * Richmond, Louisiana, June 14, 1863 * Canton, Mississippi, October 16, 1863 * Brownsville, Mississippi, October 18, 1863 * Barton's Station, Mississippi, October 20, 1863 * Assault on Fort De Russy, Louisiana, March 14, 1864 * Henderson's Hill, Louisiana, March 21, 1864 * Grand Ecore, Louisiana, April 2, 1864 * Campti, Louisiana, April 3, 1864 * Pleasant Hill, Louisiana, April 9, 1864 * Cloutierville, Louisiana, April 23, 1864 * Cane River, Louisiana, April 24, 1864 * Moore's Plantation, Louisiana, May 3, 1864 * Bayou La Moure, Louisiana, May 6 and 7, 1864 * Bayou Roberts, Louisiana, May 7, 1864 * Mansura, Louisiana, May 16, 1864 * Bayou De Glaise, Louisiana, May 18 and 19, 1864 * Lake Chicot, Arkansas, June 6, 1864 * Tupelo, Mississippi, July 14, 1864 (non-veterans only; veterans on furlough June 17-August 17, 1864) * Oxford, Mississippi, August 21, 1864 * Abbeville, Mississippi, August 23, 1864 * Nashville, Tennessee, December 15 and 16, 1864 * Fish River, Alabama, March 24, 1865 * Capture of Spanish Fort, Alabama, April 8, 1865 * Fort Blakely, Alabama, April 9, 1865 * Garrison Duty at Montgomery, Selma, and Demopolis, Alabama, until August, 1865 The regiment was mustered out on September 6, 1865. Casualties The 5th Minnesota Infantry suffered 4 officers and 86 enlisted men killed in action or who later died of their wounds, plus another 4 officers and 175 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 269 fatalities.Civil War Archive Colonels *Colonel Rudolph von Borgesrode - April 30, 1862, to August 31, 1862. *Colonel Lucius F. Hubbard - August 31, 1862 to September 6, 1865. Other noted individuals *Thomas P. Gere, first lieutenant, Medal of Honor recipient *John Ireland Chaplain and Archbishop of St. Paul, Minnesota References * Notes External links * The Civil War Archive * 5th Minnesota, Company A * 5th Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Regiment * Minnesota in the Civil and Indian Wars 1861-1865, by Minnesota, Charles Eugene Flandrau *Minnesota and the Civil War See also List of Minnesota Civil War Units Category:Minnesota Civil War regiments